Apenas mais um caso
by SWG
Summary: Sara... somente mais uma aluna na universidade de San Franscisco? Muito além disso. Sara é do FBI, e está no meio de um caso... tudo ocorreria bem se não acontecesse uma coisa: a palestra de Gilbert Grissom. Agora o caso será muito mais complicado...
1. Apenas mais uma manhã

Ela acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. O próximo mês seria surreal.  
Para uma agente do FBI,como era, fora fácil se infiltrar num campus de universidade e fingir que era só mais uma aluna para uma palestra. Para Sara, era só mais um caso. Mal ela sabia que aquele caso mudaria seus princípios e consequentemente mudaria sua vida. Prevendo como o dia seria quase entediante, pois assistiria a uma palestra sobre insetos, ela levantou trôpega e começou a se vestir. Foi ao banheiro e fez somente um rabo de cavalo.  
Olhou no relógio. 08h48min AM  
Teria que se apressar, a palestra começaria dali a 12 minutos.  
Como uma estudante qualquer, pegou sua mochila e saiu do dormitório. Mentalmente revisou o caso 907. Um estudante, filho de um importante diretor do Pentágono, estava ali. Esse mero estudante era como ela: carinha de jovem, mas com mente bem mais velha. O plano era simples, seduzi-lo e prendê-lo. Nada mais.

Sara olhou ao redor e viu adolescentes sem rumo, rindo com seus colegas apesar de suas olheiras, que relatavam a madrugada: ou em baladas ou estudando, simplesmente. Já passara por isso quando fizera seu curso de Física. Por coincidência era esse o curso que ela fingia cursar. Estava distraída caminhando pelo campus quando alguém trombou com ela, fazendo-a derrubar sua mochila. Com um rápido reflexo, ela agarrou a mochila no ar mas isso não impediu que o conteúdo caísse. _Droga_ – pensou ela

# :Me desculpe – falou o menino que tinha uma cara de bebê.

SS : Não foi nada, deixa que eu junto as minhas coisas.

Ela olhou rapidamente o que tinha caído: um estojo, uma agenda e sua pasta do caso. Não seria nada demais se não tivesse o emblema do FBI estampado na capa. _Droga, mil vezes droga!_

#:Oh! FBI hein?

SS : Haha – ela riu forçado, porém ele não percebeu – Isso é só uma pasta que a minha irmã me deu, eu me interesso por coisas policiais, mas isso é só uma pasta... Quem me dera ser do FBI. - Mentiu ela rapidamente. _Deu Sara, para de falar!_ – se alertou

# : Ok Sidle, pode para de fingir.

_Meu deus, ferrou tudo – _pensou ela. Ela acirrou os olhos para observar melhor quem tinha desmascarado. Viu que não era um menino, tampouco um homem muito velho. Deveria ter a sua idade ou um pouco mais. Tinha os olhos amendoados e muito bonitos. Barba mal feita. A pele não era bronzeada, incomum para San Francisco. Media mais ou menos 1,87 e pesava de 62 a 65 kg, porém dava de notar que era musculoso, pois a camiseta imaculadamente branca denunciava isso. Ela percebera isso em segundos para ser capaz de alguma defesa física. _Bom, a melhor defesa é o ataque. Então, vamos lá._

SS : Quem é você? – disse ríspida.

# : Como assim não sabe quem eu sou? George não contou a você?

SS : G, como você deve chamá-lo, não me contou nada. Quem é você? E devolva minhas coisas, eu estou atrasada para...

Ele a interrompeu e devolveu a pasta, junto com o estojo e a agenda. Sara colocou na mochila e saiu andando, sem se preocupar. Pelo menos, naquele instante. Depois teria uma conversa muito séria com seu supervisor. _George está louco? O que esse cara faz aqui? Ele não pode atrapalhar meu caso, isso é um caso de carreira!_

# :Eu vou com você. Desculpe-me, estou sendo muito grosseiro. Meu nome é John Hopkins. E sim, você está atrasada para a palestra sobre insetos na cena de crime.

SS : Bom sabichão, o que está fazendo aqui? - disse rudemente

JH : Sou do FBI também. Pelo visto, o seu caso tem muita ligação com o meu, e por isso eu tenho que fingir que sou um estudante também.

SS: Você chegou a fazer um treinamento? Porque nenhum estudante em sã consciência consegue lavar uma camiseta e deixá-la tão branca. Nenhum estudante deixa a barba crescer porque as meninas não gostam de ficar assadas no rosto, por causa da barba. E nenhum estudante estaria vestindo calça jeans com um sapato preto tão bem lustrado. Eles não vestiriam sapato, e sim um tênis All Star ou um chinelo.

JH: Wow, calma! Pelo visto sua fama de teimosa tem seu motivo. E pavio curto também.

_Sujeitinho folgado!_ Sara se controlou e tomou as rédeas da situação. Não deixaria isso estragar seu plano.

SS: Aonde é o seu dormitório? - disse calma - Vá para lá, coloque uma camisa lisa de cor que não esteja tão bem passada, um tênis e me encontre na fileira D do auditório. Guardarei um lugar ao meu lado. Entre pela porta esquerda, será mais fácil de me localizar.

JH: Tem tudo tão bem planejado assim?

SS: Eu tenho que conhecer o terreno onde piso não?

JH: Claro Sidle.

SS: Me chame de Sara, nenhum estudante chama o outro por sobrenomes.

JH: Ok, Sara. Vá indo, já são 09h10min. Te encontro lá.

E nisso John deu um sorriso. Não dava para negar que ele tinha carisma e um sorriso muito bonito. Não tinha motivos de ficar brava, eles estavam no mesmo lado: tentando fazer justiça. E pensando nisso, rumou até o auditório. Não estava tão vazio quanto esperava. _Qual adolescente levanta às 08h30min para ver uma palestra sobre insetos?_ Notou que o palestrante tinha acabado de chegar e ainda estava se ajeitando no palco, então rapidamente foi até o seu lugar. Por fim, a palestra começou.

GG: Bom dia, meu nome é Gilbert Grissom e sou eu que vou dar a palestra. Sou entomologista e estudaremos esta semana sobre os insetos em cenas de crime.

Sara já sabia o que ele iria falar: o desenvolvimento das moscas para relatar o tempo do cadáver, qual é a ordem que os bichos aparecem, se é primeiro besouros, moscas...Essas coisas que já tinha aprendido no FBI. Mas para sua surpresa, ele foi mais a fundo, e explicou sobre formigas. Isso ela ainda não tinha aprendido. E assim, surgiram dúvidas em sua cabeça assim que ele mostrou fotos de cadáveres. Ela nunca tinha percebido com tanta atenção que as formigas ficam, no começo, só na superfície do corpo. É claro que na exibição dessas imagens houve alguns gritinhos de nojo e algumas meninas saíram da sala.

GG: Alguma pergunta referente a essa imagem?

E por mais que não fosse estudante, Sara levantou o braço.

GG: Sim?

SS: Por que as formigas não entram pelo nariz ou orelhas, até chegar ao cérebro? Lá tem proteína.

E ele a olhou com mais curiosidade. Talvez porque ela não parecia ser uma estudante qualquer. Parecia entender do assunto, parecia mais adulta, mais sensual. Talvez porque aqueles olhos o fitavam, pedindo uma resposta. Talvez pelo modo que ela descruzava e cruzava as pernas, modo que ela ajeitava o cabelo. Talvez, porque sem saber, Grissom se encantara por aquela mulher. Ele voltou ao real, tinha de responder a pergunta.

GG: Formigas são carniceiras, elas têm a tendência de ficar na superfície, mas depois elas vão para o cérebro depois que toda a pele se for.

SS: Bom, obrigada.

E aqueles olhos azuis de Grissom ainda a fitavam. Ele tinha lindos olhos. Tão azuis que parecia que não conseguiria achar o fundo. Como se pudesse entrar neles, como se entra num mar azul turquesa, e nadar e mesmo assim não achar fim. Nadar ou flutuar, não tinha diferença. Ela estava...deslumbrada. Nada mais importava naquele instante. Não fazia diferença que o caso desse errado. Que John estragasse tudo. Que ela fosse demitida. Olhar naqueles olhos valia à pena, mesmo que não fosse uma estudante que tinha o direito de estar ali. Valia a pena o risco.

Esse pensamento bom continuou. Gilbert Grissom retomou a palestra, mas Sara não estava mais ali. Estava em corpo, mas sua mente só estava focada em Grissom. Ela nunca fora assim, nunca se apaixonara à primeira vista. E então, ironicamente ela estava entorpecida pelo olhar dele.


	2. Um sorriso?

E tudo estava...maravilhoso. Olhando o Grissom dali. Aí John chegou.

Droga! Tinha me esquecido dele. Se esse fosse mais um caso solo, seria tão bom. Ela poderia continuar a ser quem sempre era: mais uma pessoa invisível na multidão. Agora ela teria que inventar alguma história para com ele. Amigos de infância? Namorado? Vizinho de quarto? Bom, ela veria isso depois. Por hora, ela estava bem mais interessada em um par de olhos azuis. Por fim, John chegara aos acentos. Trouxera dois copos de Vanilla Latte da Starbucks. Ela percebera por causa da anotação nos copos. Sara anotou mentalmente: ensiná-lo a ser um agente_. Nenhum adolescente toma isso, apesar de ser muito bom. Eles tomam chocalate quente ou café com leite, somente! _Sara pensou.

JH: Oi, assim está melhor?

Sara analisou-o rapidamente: Calça rasgada da Levi's, ainda continuava com a camiseta branca, porém jogara uma camiseta xadrez por cima, aberta, e por fim, colocara um tênis. Estava muito bom, tinha de admitir.

SS: É, está decente.

Ela admitia para si mesma, não para ele, claro.

JH: Decente? Foi a compra mais rápida que eu já fiz!

SS: Ok John, sente-se agora. Temos que ouvir a palestra esqueceu? O meu alvo está aqui.

JH: O nosso.

SS: Não me esqueci de conversar com G. sobre isso. Por hora, você está comprometendo a minha investigação e não fará nada sem a minha permissão.

John dera um sorrisinho maroto.

JH: Tenho a permissão de te oferecer um Vanilla?

SS: Tem, mas já vá sabendo que estudantes preferem café com leite. Mal eles sabem que o Vanilla tem a mesma quantidade de cafeína que o Café com leite.

JH: Ok, mas achei que você preferiria este.

SS: Por que? – visivelmente espantada. Este era seu pedido matinal, sempre.

JH: G. me contou.

SS: O que mais ele falou sobre mim? – disse ela alterada. O que mais ele poderia ter contado? Não se diz informações particulares no FBI, só casos são divididos!

JH: Isso eu não posso compartilhar.

SS: Bom saber. – disse ela cerrando os lábios. Isso a irritou. Ela não sabia nada sobre ele. Não gostaria de saber qual era a bebida dele favorita, e sim falhas, para poder usar e afastar ele do caso. Não era nada pessoal, mas ela sempre trabalhou sozinha. Não era um sorriso que iria mudar isso.

Por mais que Sara quisesse prestar atenção na palestra, que estava um pouco maçante, ela não parava de olhar o sorriso de John. Ele era...confiável.

JH: O que ele falou até agora? – disse calmamente.

SS: Algo sobre decomposição, besouros... – Ela não iria mencionar suas perguntas. Todos ali já deveriam perceber que ela se deslumbrara pelo palestrante.

JH: Nada sobre formigas ou cérebros? – Disse levantando as sobrancelhas

SS: Você está a quanto tempo aqui?

JH: Eu fui rápido. Só a observei uns cinco minutos...

SS: Acho melhor pararmos de conversar, estamos chamando atenção. – disse ríspida

E assim, permaneceu o silêncio por mais algumas horas. Sara percebera que algumas meninas, que chegaram ao meio da palestra, ficavam observando John. Ele não era nada feio, ela sabia disso. Poderia ser considerado o mais bonito dali, por adolescentes. Mas Sara, preferia alguém mais velho, com olhos azuis. E assim, riu mentalmente. Ela sabia que estava distraída, tinha que prestar atenção em seu alvo.

Por fim, a palestra acabara. Amanhã teria mais, até sexta. O Sr. Gil Grissom informara-os que havia chances de ter experiências no campo à tarde, porém ele ainda teria que confirmar com o reitor da universidade.

JH: Ei, tem compromisso?

SS: Porque?

JH: Temos que discutir o caso, almoçar e depois... fazemos o que?

SS: Temos que assistir todas as aulas. E vamos almoçar primeiro, porque estou com muita fome.

JH: Ok, você que manda.

SS: Pode ir indo na frente, eu tenho que fazer uma chamada antes.

Sara saiu do auditório e logo ligou para George, seu supervisor. Ela tinha que investigar John. Porque até agora, ele não mostrara muita confiança de ser do FBI.

SS: G.?

G: Olá Sidle. Porque a demora?

SS: Que demora?

G: Não vai começar a me questionar o porque de colocar John em seu caso?

SS: É sobre isso que eu gostaria de conversar. G, você não pode fazer isso. Você sabe que se eu fechar esse caso até o fim do mês eu serei promovida. Você quer impedir isso?

G: Claro que não Sara, só que o seu alvo é o mesmo dele. Não há motivos de vocês trabalharem separados, sendo que os dois estão loucos para pegar o Jason.

SS: O que eu faço com ele? Ele parece inexperiente.

G: Ele já passou por muita coisa ruim Sara, não duvide disso.

SS: Ele se parece com uma criança! – disse, quase gritando. Ela sabia que quem parecia uma criança fazendo birra, era ela no momento.

G: Não importa o que você me diga Sara, ele não sairá do caso 907. E algumas informações: John está no dormitório ao lado do seu. Vocês devem fingir que são namorados, porque nosso alvo já conseguiu uma namorada aí na Universidade, então não tem como você seduzi-lo. E vocês vão apanhá-lo no baile que terá no domingo, agora. Então, hoje à tarde discutam o caso. Não quero erros. Tenho que ir.

Sara ficou atônita. Nunca G. fora tão duro com ela. Ele sabia que era não cometia erros facilmente. O que será que John fizera de tão ruim para que G. não aceitar falhas? Tudo bem que ela estava no FBI, mas todos falham uma vez lá. E o que será que John passara de tão ruim, para que Sara não pudesse ser tão dura? Com certeza ela teria que investigar melhor.

Não tinha que ficar ali, no meio do campus, divagando. Tinha que almoçar, mas àquela altura, a fome já havia passado. Tinha que resolver esse caso. E com passos firmes, foi andando até a praça de alimentação. Mas chegando lá, sua coragem se fora. John pegara a mesa junto com o palestrante. John era lindo, tinha que confessar. Gil Grissom também, mas ela não poderia paquerar o professor, não no meio de um caso. Ela via os dois conversando dali. Não parecia estranho. Estava na cara que não era amigos íntimos, mas a conversa fluía bem. Então, para que se juntar com aquelas maravilhas? Procurou por uma outra mesa, mas John a viu e chamou. Agora não tinha mais volta. Começou a caminhar até a mesa e consigo mesma pensou: _Será o paraíso, bem no meio do inferno._


	3. A farsa

Caminhava firme, mas quando chegou a mesa, parou de temer aquele almoço. Sentou-se ao lado de John e sussurrou para ele: _Acabei de conversar com G. Ele falou para atuarmos como namorados, comece agora. Depois eu te passo novas informações._  
A mesa que eles estavam sentados era uma no canto do restaurante/café. Então para criar um ambiente mais confortável para os estudantes, invés de serem cadeiras eram sofás encaixados um do lado do outro, formando uma divisória entre as mesas. Pareciam guichês. Gilbert Grissom tomou iniciativa:

GG: Olá, sou Gilbert Grissom.

SS: Me desculpe, sou Sara Sidle.

JH: Desculpe-a pelo atraso, mas é que ela estava falando com a minha mãe.

GG: Nenhum problema. Vocês são namorados?

Grissom disse essa última frase com desapontamento, não esperava que esta mulher estivesse namorando.

SS: Sim, há um ano.

JH: Na verdade, um ano e meio. – Disse John sorrindo, e a olhando genuinamente.

GG: Bom, o que me resta a dizer além de desejar felicidades?

SS: Obrigada.

Sara se perdeu novamente em seus lindo olhos azuis.

JH: Sara você acredita que ele é policial?

Sara sabia que John estava se fazendo de burro, porque independente do lugar eu você vai investigar, no FBI você tem de estar contextualizado, saber tudo sobre possíveis suspeitos e etc.

SS: Não John, ele é um CSI.

GG: Sim, mais para cientista do que para policial.

Grissom ficara impressionado que ela sabia sobre a vida dele. Ele não sabia nada da dela. _Era tão injusto!_

JH: Nossa, eu acho muito irado!

John estava tentando falar num linguajar mais adolescente, porém aquilo soava estranho para os dois agentes do FBI.

SS: Quando eu era pequena eu pensava em trabalhar no CSI, mas depois desisti.

GG: Por causa do salário ou dos corpos?

SS: Dos corpos mesmo.

E Sara abriu um sorriso. Como se sofresse por dentro, por não poder falar quem ela era. Mas também por felicidade de estar ali. Os dois homens daquela mesa ainda não haviam visto sorrindo, e aquela ação os deixaram diferentes, como se aquele sorriso fosse muito importante.

GG: Mas, Sidle, você não mostrou nenhum receio nas fotos de hoje.

SS: Ver corpos em um laboratório de anatomia ou em fotos é uma coisa, abri-los é outra bem diferente Dr. Grissom.

John e Sara estavam sentados lado a lado, mas não se encostavam. Até que John, por uma pontada de ciúme, passou seu braço pela cintura de Sara, e deixou-o ali. Como se fossem namorados mesmo. John estava começando a gostar dessa idéia. Ele estava cansado de garotas que olhavam beleza em primeiro lugar. Fascinadas por uma ativa vida social. Ele sabia que Sara era diferente, tanto por causa de seu passado já conhecido por ele, e seu presente. John percebera que a vida de Sara era o trabalho, já que sua infância não fora nada fácil. E aquela bravura, confiança e Inteligência o encantaram. Ele sabia que eles poderiam trabalhar no mesmo caso, mas separados. Contudo ele requerera a George que ele coligasse Sidle para o caso 907.

Sara notara o braço de Hopkins à sua cintura, mas não fizera nada, afinal eles tinham que fingir que eram namorados.

GG: Concordo, alguns casos podem ser nojentos. E por favor, me chame de Grissom.

SS: Se me chamar de Sara tudo bem.

JH: Amor, tenho que ir ao banheiro, já volto.

E John saiu da mesa. Grissom a encarava. Ele viera somente para dar palestras, não queria nenhum relacionamento além de e-mails trocados de aluno/professor. Mas de um estranho jeito, Sara Sidle quebrara isso. Ele queria conhecê-la melhor, saber do desnecessário até seus sonhos. Uma vontade inexplicável e incontrolável. Ao invés disso, resolveu perguntar que curso ela estava fazendo, pois suas palestras não eram determinadas para cursos, assistia quem queria. No começo sempre eram poucos, mas no final da semana ele sabia que o auditório estaria cheio.

GG: Então, qual é o seu curso?

Sara, por nenhuma razão específica resolveu mentir e ao mesmo tempo falar a verdade.

SS: Eu estou só acompanhando algumas aulas de física e algumas palestras aqui em San Francisco, porque eu já me formei em Física.

GG: Você não parece ter tão mais velha do que esses adolescentes. – observou Grissom

SS: É que na verdade eu entrei com 16 anos na universidade.

GG: Prodígio? Em qual universidade?

SS: Harvard.

GG: Nossa, então temos uma mulher de Cambridge aqui, que honra.

Sara riu novamente, e aquilo deixou Grissom saltitante por dentro.

SS: Nem tanto assim.

John voltara do banheiro, e novamente passou seu braço pela cintura de Sara. Aquilo definitivamente era ciúme. Ele vira de longe Sara sorrindo, e tinha que confessar, ele estava totalmente encantado por ela. Aquilo era esquisito. Ele já trabalhara em inúmeros casos com mulheres como parceiras e não sentira nada por elas. Mas ele sabia que Sara era completamente diferente.

JH: O que não é tanto assim, honey?

GG: Eu falei que é uma honra ter uma mulher de Cambridge aqui conosco.

JH: Ah sim, ela se formou em Harvard.

Sara cada vez mais se surpreendia com John, parecia que ele a conhecia totalmente, o que às vezes era encantador e outras vezes, arrepiante.

Enfim, a comida chegara. Eles conversavam como colegas de trabalho e certa hora Grissom notou que eles não usavam aliança de namoro. Geralmente, jovens gostam que outros saibam que eles estão enamorados. Gilbert preferiu não citar nada.  
Sara sabia que eles tinham que programar o caso, mas a vontade de ficar ali a tarde inteira era tão grande que resistiu de ir. Porém John não, então pediu a conta e pagou para os três.

JH: Amor, acho melhor irmos. Temos que estudar e à noite temos o aniversário da minha irmã.

SS: Sim, claro. Grissom, foi um prazer.

GG: Que nada Sara, o prazer foi todo meu, mesmo. E vocês continuam a palestra amanhã?

JH: Não vamos perder por nada.

E assim, se despediram. Grissom fora para a biblioteca, e o casal FBI rumou ao lado oposto, ao dorm.  
John e Sara caminhavam lado a lado, sem algum contato. Então, um garoto de patins os interrompeu:

#: Oi, aquelas meninas ali mandaram esse recado para você. Tchau.

Sara olhou desconfiada. E já que estava perto de um banco, resolveu sentar. John a imitou, e logo abriu o envelope. Em um folha de caderno estava escrito com uma letra bonita, feminina: Hm gostoso, me encontre no auditório às 21:00.  
E nisso John riu. Sara quis saber o porquê. E ele mostrou a mensagem. Ela fez um biquinho.

JH: Cadê o sorriso? Não é engraçado?

SS: Sim, mas ao mesmo tempo é patético.

JH: Bom, temos que atuar melhor. O campus não acredita que somos namorados.

SS: Só por causa disso?

JH: Não, no restaurante e na nossa pequena caminhada, vários garotos atrevidos estavam te observando de um jeito nada sutil.

SS: O que você pretende então fazer para melhorar nossa atuação?

JH: Temos que ficar no mesmo quarto. Eu durmo no chão e você na cama, mas isso fará os estudantes pensar outra coisa.

SS: OK, eu ligo depois para G. e arrumo isso.

JH: E tem mais uma coisa.

SS: O que?

Mas ele já tinha se aproximado o suficiente.

JH: Isso.

E logo depois ele a envolve num beijo ardente, voraz. As línguas pedem espaço, e conseguem. Sara passa a mão pelo cabelo dele, enquanto ele a segura mais perto com vontade de nunca mais soltá-la. Eles eram sincronizados, mas não apressados demais. Eram fogosos, mas não indecentes. Para Sara, só mais um beijo, uma atuação do FBI. Não que fosse normal sair beijando seus colegas de trabalho, mas às vezes era preciso. Para John também era trabalho, mas era mais que isso. Ele estava se envolvendo, colocando seus sentimentos nisso. Aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso o capturavam de um jeito inigualável. E depois de alguns minutos, ambos precisavam de ar. E quando a conexão com as bocas fora quebrada, John sorriu para ela. De uma maneira satisfeita, como se dissesse: _Quero mais._ Eles permaneceram alguns minutos abraçados, sentados e conversando. Ainda tinham a tarde inteira para o caso 907. E como se fosse um ato qualquer, ele deitou Sara em seu colo. Fazendo-o ficar mais no canto do banco, para ela poder dobrar as pernas em cima do banco.

Depois do beijo, que era para ser teatral, mas houve animação demais, Sara percebeu que o clima ficara um pouco tenso, mas não fizera nada. Não queria estragar o momento. Aqueles instantes a fizeram feliz. Como se eles não fossem do FBI, como se eles fossem John e Sara: namorados.

E mal eles sabiam que havia alguém os observando. Ele estava seguindo os dois porque Sara deixara cair uma chave de sua mochila, e logo Gil Grissom percebera. Foi parado por alguns estudantes até poder alcançar o casal. E parado ali, ele viu os dois se beijarem e brincarem um com o outro. Resolveu não interromper o momento. Dali alguns minutos ele devolveria a chave para ela. Mas agora, ele tinha que sair. Para respirar. Para tirar um sorriso de sua mente. Um sorriso com um espaço entre os dentes. Pois para ele parecia tão errado gostar de uma estudante. E mais errado ainda cobiçar alguém que já tem dono. Grissom percebeu que não fazia parte daquela cena, e saiu caminhando para o lado oposto ao casal. O que ele não sabia, é que Sara o observava. E ela faria qualquer coisa para ele esquecer o que Grissom havia presenciado. Qualquer coisa.


	4. Uma tattoo

Logo após ficarem sentados lá uns 30 minutos conversando, John e Sara foram pegar a chave do quarto, porque Sara não conseguia encontrar a sua, e ligara para o reitor, que sabia que o FBI estava no campus, e pedira para ele colocar um colchão a mais no quarto 405, então John já tinha direito a uma chave extra.

No quarto, John colocou uma mesa ao centro para que eles pudessem abrir a papelada e arquitetar um plano. John ficara próximo a janela e Sara de costas para a porta.

JH: Ok, Sara, eu estive fora do caso por 4 dias, insira-me.

SS: Jason Sheed como você deve saber é o nosso alvo. Ele é filho de um dos diretores do Pentágono, mas com a ausência de um pai durante o crescimento, ele se rebelou. Ele é traficante de drogas, ato que o pai luta contra.

JH: A droga vem de onde?

SS: Geralmente da Colômbia, mas varia às vezes. Ok, acho que é isso.

JH: Hoje no almoço você falou que já tinha um plano...

SS: Sim, domingo terá um baile, e por mais irônico que seja, é um baile à fantasia de filmes. E eu irei de 007 e você de The Godfather (O poderoso chefão). Temos que confirmar nossa presença amanhã, já que Jason e Allie, namorada dele, confirmaram hoje. A festa será no ginásio, temos que pegar a planta do prédio.

JH: Não precisa, eu tenho a planta aqui.

Sara levanta uma sobrancelha, até agora ele não parecera um mau agente, mas tampouco ótimo. John percebera a surpresa.

JH: Você não acha que sou eficiente?

SS: Como faz isso?

JH: Isso o que?

SS: Ler meus pensamentos, às vezes. Isso é realmente irritante.

JH: Você não é fácil de ler, mas também não é tão difícil entender que você não gostou de mim no primeiro momento.

SS: Vou deixar essa questão em aberto.

JH: Ok, sem pressão.

Estava realmente quente, e a janela já estava aberta.

SS: Ei, você pode ligar o ar condicionado? O recepcionista falou que o controle está dentro dessa gavetinha – disse apontando para uma escrivaninha encostada na parede.

John se levantou e procurou o controle, só que ele não funcionava pois estava sem pilhas.

JH: Hm, Sidle não tem pilhas. Liga para a recepção e pede.

Sara ligou e eles disseram que dentro de uma hora eles trariam.

SS: Enquanto eles não trazem, eu preciso tomar uma ducha. Já volto.

15 minutos se passaram e Sara voltou usando uma regatinha colada ao corpo e uma bermuda mais solta. John não tinha tomado ducha, mas estava mais confortável: sem camisa. Sara ficou embaraçada quando o viu. Ele era... bonito. Bem bonito.

SS: Assim estou bem melhor!

JH: Ok, eu estava analisando o trabalho dele e percebi que há um sistema. Ele traz a carga a cada troca de lua. Não sei por que, mas encaixa perfeitamente.

SS: Nossa, como eu não pude perceber? – disse abismada

JH: Calma Sara, não dá para ser perfeita em tudo – disse com um sorriso. Ele estava flertando com ela, descaradamente. Sara percebera, e lembrou que o beijo não parecia total encenação. Ele era forte, porém delicado. Os lábios dele não ofereciam sustentação, eles eram famintos. Era homem.

SS: Não estou estressada, só decepcionada comigo. Porém isso significa que ele tem uma carga para chegar amanhã, quarta a noite.

JH: E mandaremos nossos colegas pegá-las. Porque é óbvio que ele já saiba que tem alguém do FBI no campus, e não poderemos ser vistos por ele.

SS: Sim, claro. E pegaremos ele no baile.

JH: Então, amanhã eu vou alugar meu smoking e você vai como?

SS: Eu já tenho algo em mente.

Por alguns minutos eles trocaram olhares, e John sabia que ele estava apaixonado por Sara. Era algo intenso, nunca tinha se sentido assim. Eles estavam juntos por um só dia! E gostar de uma colega de trabalho não parece tão certo assim. Enquanto ele continuava a olhá-la, Sara percebeu que ele tinha uma grande cicatriz da clavícula até a nuca, e em cima dela uma tatuagem: Agere non loqui.

Droga, está em latim.

SS: Ei, o que significa?

JH: Significa o que?

Sara chegou mais perto e apontou.

SS: Isso, Agere non loqui.

JH: Não é somente o significado da tatoo, e sim da cicatriz.

SS: Pode me contar?

JH: Há 3 anos atrás eu estava trabalhando num caso de prostituição em Seattle, com meu parceiro Sean. Ele era meu amigo desde o colégio, e tinha um lema: Agir, não falar. Claro que isso o metia em problemas constantemente, mas eu sempre o livrei, até que um dia entramos no FBI juntos. O diretor nos chamava de yin e yang: um era racional demais e o outro muito ativo. Um controlava o outro. E nesse caso de prostituição, eu me envolvi com uma garota, a Rachel. Ela estava saindo desse mundo, iria entrar na universidade, a de Las Vegas. E ele me alertou, falando que o cafetão dela já estava na minha cola.

Sara olhava pro chão, e pensava: John com uma prostituta?

JH: Eu não a conheci naquele mundo, eu lembro que ela era minha vizinha. Mas aí eu comecei a investigar e descobri que ela estava na minha investigação, mas queria sair da prostituição. Aí começamos a nos ajudar: Eu ajudava ela nos estudos e ela me ajudava a resolver o caso me dando informações. Até que um dia eu e Sean estávamos prontos para prender aqueles caras, e fomos pegos de surpresa na rua. Eu levei dois tiros, e Sean um somente. O do Sean, foi na cabeça, fatal. E o meu foi na perna e no ombro. – disse John com lágrimas.

SS: Desculpe, não queria..

JH: Não tem problema Sara – disse John chegando mais perto – Já faz algum tempo, e admito meus erros e arrependimentos. Eu não deveria ter me envolvido tão intimamente com Rachel, o que fez o cafetão dela ficar bravo.

SS: O que você fez?

JH: Eu a pedi em casamento um mês antes no meu atentado. Quando ele descobriu e a torturou , e no mesmo dia tentou me matar. Não consegui, mas matou o meu melhor amigo. O que quase me levou à loucura. Hoje, eu consigo ver cada erro que eu cometi.

SS: O que você passou não foi nada fácil.

JH: Não posso dizer que tudo foi horrível, por uns 6 meses eu tive felicidade plena ao lado de Rachel e com o meu amigo. Ela era incrível, e eu tinha muitos planos com ela. Enfim, essa cicatriz foi feita com a retirada da bala, e em cima eu tatuei em latim o lema do meu melhor amigo: Agir, não falar.

SS: Agere non loqui.

JH: Já que éramos o equilíbrio, e ele que sempre me ajudava a me expressar, agora isso me lembra todo dia. Só restou o yin, do yin e yang.

SS: Ele ainda está aqui, ele está dentro de você John.

JH: E agora, eu seguirei o lema dele.

SS: Ahn?

Nisso, John chegou mais perto e beijou Sara fervorosamente, deixando-a sem fôlego. Sara sabia que aquilo não era racional e não era justo com John. Ela não o amava. Mas depois iria falar com ele, por hora sua boca estava ocupada.

Eles pararam de se beijar depois de alguns minutos, pois havia alguém batendo a porta. Sara estava "pendurada" no pescoço de John por causa do beijo, e ele estava a abraçando. Eles desfizeram a pose, e ela foi atender a porta. A boca de Sara estava vermelha e "inchada" por causa do amasso. Mas ela nem ligou, deveria ser o recepcionista na porta por causa das pilhas.

Quando Sara abriu ela teve surpresa:

SS: Sr. Grissom?

Obrigada pela reviews, elas me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo. E desculpem-me pela demora, faltava tempo e inspiração! Até logo.

Esperem o 5 capítulo, e me digam se gostaram do 4. Hehe, beijos.


End file.
